


The Tragically Hip

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She wants to tell him is that he isn't to blame, that he got dealt a shitty hand and that's all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragically Hip

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1.

They sit on opposite sides of the exam room and don't speak. They never really have.

"Sorry." Logan slurs. "'Bout waking you."

It stings a little that he thinks Trina's that cold, that she wouldn't come to the hospital for her brother.

"Don't be stupid Logan," she snaps because it's the only way she has of communicating with him. "Of course I'd come. We should be together."

"Gotta present a united front. Wouldn't want the press to get the wrong idea," he mumbles, lying down on the exam table.

The fact that her father is in jail is a big fucking deal, but he was a bastard anyway. Aaron hit Logan, hit Trina, hit her mom, would have hit Lynn if she hadn't had such a famous fucking face.

But Trina can leave, she has no more ties to Neptune, hasn't in a while. Logan's whole life, whole world revolves around this town and it's all been destroyed in an instant.

"I meant because our dad's a murderer and we're all each other has." If Trina were someone else she would have said it softly and maybe taken Logan's hand. But she's not and it comes out as sort of a snide sneer.

Logan bolts upright. "You think he..?"

"Did you see what he did to Dylan? He's my father and I love him, but the man's a psycho."

Logan stares into her eyes and Trina wants to blink but doesn't. It's like the truth is written on her retinas and he's trying to read it.

"What is taking the damn doctor so long?" Trina demands even though it's 11:30 on a Friday night and they're in an emergency room and they haven't been waiting all that long considering those two facts.

"Probably doesn't wanna treat a murderer's kid."

"Oh for fucks sake, Logan," Trina snaps again. What she wants to tell him is that he isn't to blame, that he got dealt a shitty hand and that's all. What she ends up telling him is that "it isn't all about you."

Logan turns his puppy eyes on her. The ones that make most girls want to try to save him and make Trina want to smack him because he is her brother. She has never seen anything in this scrawny kid that would make girls fall over themselves for him.

"Today I got arrested, dumped, beaten, and found out my father screwed and then killed my girlfriend," he says matter-of-factly. "How is it not about me?"

Trina sighs. "Actors kids can be so self-absorbed."

Logan laughs. It starts out as sort of a snarky snort and turns into a full-blown, stomach-holding, tear-inducing gale of laughter and Trina is laughing right along with him because they are both so fucked-up and knowing it doesn't make them any less fucked up.

The doctor opens the exam room door just as they are having their moment, bonding without speaking. Trina wants to tell the doctor to come back in five minutes once she and Logan are pissed at each other again, wants to keep this tentative truce. But she doesn't dare.

There are rules. Set rules. And things happen to break those rules, break down the barriers, but never them. Logan and Trina are enemies unless acted upon by an outside force. Their parents, the paparrazi, the police.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Pierce." Trina and Logan calm themselves quickly. "What seems to be the problem young man?"

"Got in a fight."

"I can see that. Does anything specifically hurt? Do you know who did this? Do you want me to get a police officer so you can file a report?"

"No," Logan moans, looking far worse than he had a few moments before.

Trina is suddenly very acutely worried. The doctor is calm and collected, cleaning Logan's cuts and stitching a few of them closed.

After a thorough examination, and an even more thorough examination of his chart, the doctor announces that Logan will live and presents him with a prescription for Vicodin.

The thought of dealing with an injured, drunk, and drugged Logan makes Trina want to ask for a prescription herself.

The doctor turns to Trina. "He needs plenty of rest. For at least a couple of days. Bring him in if the ribs hurt worse, or anything else seems to get more severe. We may have missed something in the swelling."

"Don't worry Doctor. I'll take good care of him."  
Logan looks surprised, or maybe alarmed. He doesn't know what to do with this new version of his sister. She gives him a hug, because dammit she is his big sister and she has been waiting 17 years to be here for him.

She's lost her father and gained her brother. What's that line about clouds and silver?


End file.
